


Mission: Save S.H.I.E.L.D.

by SarahHalina



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:14:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25572679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarahHalina/pseuds/SarahHalina
Summary: The Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. are on a mission...save the agency that made them a family and save the world from the Chronicoms. To do that, they need to travel to the past where they run into some familiar allies. SPOILERS for Season 7 of Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (in particular the episodes “Alien Commies From The Future” and “Out of The Past”)





	1. Area 51

Jemma and Coulson were locked in a holding cell, hoping that their team would find a way to rescue them. Coulson posing as Gerald Sharp was the perfect cover and Jemma posing as Peggy Carter should have been a sure thing. And it was; until Daniel Sousa arrived at the super secret S.H.I.E.L.D. base. Of course he would recognize Jemma as an imposter. He got to know Peggy on many different levels. Not only were they colleagues and friends, but they were lovers too. The door opened and Jemma’s jaw dropped. Peggy Carter, her hero, was standing right there.

“You’re not Peggy Carter” Peggy said.

“Agent Carter” Jemma said.

“Did you think I wouldn’t call her?” Daniel said, walking to Peggy’s side.

“Of course you would” Jemma said.

“Care to explain yourselves?” Peggy asked.

“I’m pretty sure you wouldn’t understand” Jemma said.

“Well, try” Peggy said.

Jemma looked around to see guards walking around.

“Come on” Peggy said.

Jemma and Coulson followed Peggy and Daniel to Daniel’s office.

Daniel closed the door behind them.

“Alright, we’re alone now” Daniel said. “Now, talk.”

“Honestly, what we’re doing here is classified” Coulson said.

“That’s not going to cut it” Daniel said. “You impersonate Gerald Sharpe and she impersonates Peggy Carter to get into a S.H.I.E.L.D. base. We need to know who you are and what you’re really doing here.”

Coulson and Jemma looked at each other. It was clear to them that their back-up wasn’t going to get there in time. Agent Sousa and Agent Carter are S.H.I.E.L.D.’s best agents. They couldn’t stall any longer, but they could keep it contained.

“We’ll tell you everything” Coulson said. “But, we will only speak to Agent Carter.”

Daniel looked frustrated.

“Sorry” Coulson said. “She outranks you.”

Daniel looked at Peggy.

“I’ll get to the bottom of this” Peggy said.

“There’s not a doubt in my mind” Daniel said. “But, be careful. We don’t know anything about these two.”

“I always am” Peggy said.

Daniel put his hand on Peggy’s shoulder and walked out of his office. Peggy looked at Jemma and Coulson.

“Okay” Peggy said. “Enough games. Who are you?”

“I am Phil Coulson and she’s Jemma Simmons” Coulson said. “We’re Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.”

“No you’re not” Peggy said.

“Not in 1955” Jemma said. “In the future.”

“Agents in training?” Peggy asked.

“No, full-fledged agents” Coulson said. “We’re from the future. We’re hunting an alien race called Chronicoms who are trying to destroy the world and are targeting S.H.I.E.L.D. to do it.”

“And why should I believe you?” Peggy asked.

“Think” Coulson said. “Have you suspected that something odd was happening with S.H.I.E.L.D.?”

Peggy thought for a moment.

“Have you suspected infiltrators?” Coulson asked. “Missions gone wrong that should have been completed without fail? Agents acting differently?”

“S.H.I.E.L.D. is in danger?” Peggy asked.

“We’re afraid so” Jemma said. “But, our team is working on keeping the timeline in tact. However, telling you all this is putting it in jeopardy.”

“Trust me, I know how to keep secrets” Peggy said. “There’s plenty of things going on that need to be kept secret.”

It was clear to Jemma and Coulson that Peggy was talking about Steve returning to the past, but they weren’t prepared to create any more waves, so they didn’t mention it.

“So, when do we get started?” Peggy asked.

“We?” Jemma asked.

“Yes” Peggy said. “If S.H.I.E.L.D. is in trouble, I am going to do everything I can to save it.”

“Agent Carter, you can’t come with us” Jemma said. “To save S.H.I.E.L.D., you need to stay here. S.H.I.E.L.D. needs it’s best agent right where she is.”

“Promise you will save S.H.I.E.L.D.” Peggy said.

“We promise” Coulson said. “And we must ask you to keep all of this a secret. Even from Agent Sousa.”

“Of course” Peggy said.

“So, are we free to go?” Jemma asked, holding out her cuffed hands.

Peggy unlocked the cuffs and the three of them walked out of Daniel’s office.

“You’re letting them go?” Daniel asked.

“Their story checks out” Peggy said.

Daniel looked at Peggy concerned.

“Trust me” Peggy said.

“Always” Daniel said.

Peggy escorted Coulson and Jemma off the S.H.I.E.L.D. base. Once they were out of earshot, Jemma looked at Coulson.

“The Chronicoms have only infiltrated the Area 51 base” Jemma said, confused.

“I had to think of something” Coulson said. “It made sense to point the finger toward HYDRA.”

“You really are quick on your feet” Jemma said.

Coulson and Jemma headed back to the Zephyr.


	2. The Fallen Agent

Daniel Sousa. Every recruit learned the name. He was the first fallen agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. after all. But, that wasn’t the whole story. The time travelling agents saved Daniel’s life on the train which earned them some brownie points in his eyes. He may not have known who they were or who they were working for or just how they had a plane with so much technology that isn’t even supposed to exist in 1955, but he felt like he could trust them.

“I think S.H.I.E.L.D. has been infiltrated” Daniel said. “By HYDRA.”

Coulson, Daisy and Mack all uttered some form of agreeance.

“Wait, what?” Daniel asked, half confused by their knowledge and half shocked that he was actually right. “How on earth do you know that?”

“Classified” Mack said.

Daniel was becoming very frustrated with that word. It suddenly dawned on Coulson. The history books were wrong. Daniel Sousa wasn’t killed by Russians. He was killed by HYDRA because he discovered their secret. It still didn’t change anything though. They couldn’t save him. They just had to keep him on the Zephyr until it was time for him to make the drop.

A few minutes later, Daniel grabbed the package that he was supposed to deliver to Howard Stark and hopped on a motorcycle and drove off the Zephyr. The agents were worried about what would happen to Daniel. Mack looked at the time.

“Half an hour” Jemma said, noticing Mack looking at the clock. “He just has to stay alive for half an hour. He will deliver the package to Howard Stark and then he will be killed.”

Mack walked away and Coulson followed.

“Hey” Coulson said.

“I know we have to let him die” Mack said. “It doesn’t mean I have to like it.”

“I hate it to” Coulson said. “But, what if I told you that there was a way we could create ripples while still saving Agent Sousa in the process?”

“How?” Mack asked, intrigued.

Jemma, Daisy, YoYo, Deke and Melinda walked over to them.

“Yes, how?” Jemma asked.

“Well, I’m an LMD” Coulson said. “If we intercept Agent Sousa after he delivers the package to Stark, I could take his place.”

“You can’t” Daisy said, worried.

“Daisy, I can’t die” Coulson said, looking at the fear in her eyes.

“Okay, hypothetically your plan works” YoYo said. “Do we just take Agent Sousa along for the ride with us? Because he certainly can’t stay in 1955 if he’s supposed to be dead.”

“Exactly” Coulson said. “Look, I know it’s risky and everyone has to play their parts perfectly. But, if we can save a good man and not drastically change history, shouldn’t we do it?”

“I’m in” Mack said.

“Count me in too” Melinda said.

“I’ve seen the status quo” Deke said. “It sucks. Count me in.”

“I’m with Deke” YoYo said. “The status quo sucks. Let’s change it up.”

“It’s going to be difficult to pull off” Jemma said. “But, if we can get three steps ahead of everyone, we should be able to pull it off.”

Everyone looked at Daisy.

“Daisy, I know you were pissed when we saved Freddie, but there was no way we could have killed Freddie and not have it cause huge problems” Deke said. “But this is our chance to do some good. What do you say?”

“I’m in” Daisy said. “So, what do we do?”

Daniel was at the hotel ready to meet Howard Stark. He was sitting in the lobby and felt eyes watching him. It made him nervous. He wasn’t sure what this top-secret thing that Howard wanted so badly actually was, but he had a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach that he and Howard weren’t the only ones who knew that he was in possession of something extremely valuable. Daniel looked at his wristwatch and got off the chair and headed down the corridor. He saw Howard standing at the end of it. Daniel handed him the briefcase.

“I hope this is worth it” Daniel said.

“This is going to change the world” Howard said.

“You say that about everything” Daniel said. “And sometimes it doesn’t.”

Daniel walked away as Howard walked into one of the rooms. Daniel knew he was being followed, so he tried to escape the prying eyes, but eventually ran into Coulson and Mack.

“I thought I ditched you guys” Daniel said.

Coulson pointed a gun at Daniel.

“This will all make sense later” Coulson said, shooting Daniel with a tranquilizer gun. “Or not. We’ll see.”

Coulson started to take Daniel’s jacket off and grabbed his hat.

“Don’t forget this” Mack said, grabbing Daniel’s cane.

Coulson took Daniel’s cane from Mack and looked at it.

“Is this really happening?” Coulson said, somewhat fanboying.

“Keep it together” Mack said. “Now, are you sure you can’t die?”

“I’m essentially a robot” Coulson said.

“And are you going to be able to hold your breath under water for a while?” Mack asked. “Because by the time Daisy and Jemma arrive to take Daniel’s body out of the pool.”

“It’s going to work perfectly” Coulson interrupted. “Now, get Agent Sousa out of here. And make sure you don’t get caught.”

Mack propped Sousa on his shoulder and headed out the back of the hotel and onto the Zephyr while Coulson, donning Daniel’s clothes, headed down the corridor to the pool area. Right on cue, two bullets hit Coulson and he stumbled face down into the pool.

About half an hour later, Coulson was back on the Zephyr with his team and Jemma was making sure there was no damage done.

“Everything seems to be in order” Jemma said. “I must say, the plan went perfectly.”

“There was never a doubt in my mind” Coulson said.

Jemma smiled.

“How’s Sousa?” Coulson asked.

“The effects haven’t worn off yet” Jemma said. “But, he should be awake soon. Have you thought about what you’re going to tell him?”

“The truth” Coulson said. “There’s no reason to lie to him anymore.”

“You know he’s not going to take it well” Jemma said.

“I know” Coulson said. “But, he’s alive.”

Coulson walked over to the medical bay to see Daniel Sousa lying on the bed.


	3. SHIELD Academy

The jump through time caused Daniel to wake up. He saw Coulson standing there.

“Where am I?” Daniel asked, panicking.

“You’re on something called a Zephyr” Coulson said. “It’s S.H.I.E.L.D. tech.”

“No way” Daniel said. “S.H.I.E.L.D. doesn’t have tech like this.”

“Maybe not in 1955 it doesn’t” Coulson said. “But, in 2020 it does.”

“2020?” Daniel asked, confused. “What the hell is going on here?”

“We’re agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. from 2020” Coulson said. “We’ve been travelling through time trying to stop an alien race called Chronicoms who have been trying to destroy S.H.I.E.L.D. through various points in history.”

Music from the 1970s started playing over the speakers.

“And what is that?” Daniel asked, somewhat horrified.

“That would be music from the 1970s” Coulson said.

“1970s?” Daniel said, horrified. “I was in 1955. That’s where I am supposed to be. You kidnapped me?”

“We saved you” Coulson corrected, grabbing a textbook off the shelf. “July 22, 1955. The day Agent Daniel Sousa became the first fallen agent of S.H.I.E.L.D.”

“I died?” Daniel asked.

“According to the history books, yes” Coulson said. “But, we faked your death. You’re alive. That’s all that matters.”

“That’s not all that matters” Daniel said. “I was supposed to die. I had things waiting for me back in 1955. Things could have been different.”

“With Peggy Carter?” Coulson asked.

“Maybe” Daniel said. “Look, we could have had something again.”

Jemma walked over to them.

“Coulson, August 1, 1973” Jemma said. “Ringing any bells?”

Coulson thought.

“S.H.I.E.L.D. Academy is open” Coulson said, as if reading from a book. “Agent Peggy Carter thought it would be a good thing to have a place to train all future agents. Howard Stark funded the whole thing.”

“How do you know all that?” Daniel asked.

“I’m an LMD. Life-Model Decoy” Coulson said. “I’m essentially a robot with memories and knowledge uploaded to my mainframe.”

“Okay” Daniel said, sounding almost completely unfazed.

Honestly, Daniel was having a hard time wrapping his head around the fact that he was supposed to die, but was saved by Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. from the future, and had now been transported nearly two decades to 1973 on something called a Zephyr, and was having a conversation with something called an LMD. Despite the fact that Peggy had moved on when Steve was found alive, he had hoped that maybe there would still be a chance for the two of them, but as far as she knew, Agent Daniel Sousa was killed.

“So, if these whatever they’re called are going after S.H.I.E.L.D., then they will probably target the grand opening of the Academy” Daniel said.

“They’re Chronicoms” Jemma said. “And I believe you’re right.”

“Peggy will be there” Daniel said. “I have to stop her. I have to save her.”

“You aren’t going to do anything except stay on the Zephyr” Melinda said. “We are going to go out there and we are going to save Peggy and everyone else.”

“I can’t just sit here when the woman I love is in danger” Daniel said.

“As far as Peggy knows, you died eighteen years ago” Melinda said. “You are going to be a legend amongst S.H.I.E.L.D. recruits who will no doubt be at the grand opening of the Academy. We can’t risk you being recognized.”

“No offence, but I really don’t trust any of you” Daniel said. “I’m not leaving Peggy’s life in the hands of complete strangers.”

“Nothing is going to happen to Agent Carter” Jemma said. “We will all make sure of that.”

Daniel shook his head as everyone geared up for the mission.

About an hour later, Melinda, YoYo, Daisy and Mack were at the Academy and scanning the layout, while Coulson, Jemma and Deke stayed behind with Daniel.

“Any sign of them?” Mack asked over the walkie-talkie.

“Negative” Melinda responded.

“All clear on this end” Daisy said.

“YoYo?” Mack asked.

“All quiet here” YoYo said.

“Jemma, you getting anything?” Mack asked.

“Nothing” Jemma said, looking at the screens.

Daniel walked over to Jemma.

“So, that’s the S.H.I.E.L.D. Academy?” Daniel asked.

“Yes” Jemma said. “And we have the best view. If anything is looking suspicious, we can alert the team.”

“I still don’t know about this” Daniel said. “I should be out there.”

“We already went over why you can’t” Coulson said.

Daniel walked over to Deke.

“Hey man, I know how you feel” Deke said. “I’m from the future.”

“Aren’t you all technically from the future?” Daniel asked.

“Well, yeah” Deke said. “But, I am from their future. They’re from 2020, but I was born in the 2060s. I’m her grandson.”

Daniel looked back and forth from Jemma to Deke.

“No way” Daniel said.

“It’s true” Jemma said.

“This is too weird” Daniel said.

“Agents, standby, Agent Peggy Carter has arrived” Jemma said.

“Copy” Melinda said. “I’ve got eyes.”

Daniel rushed to Jemma’s side to see Peggy talking to Howard Stark. Both of them in their fifties.

“She’s still as beautiful as ever” Daniel said.

“I know this is difficult” Jemma said.

Daniel didn’t take his eyes off of Peggy.

At the Academy, the team was still in constant communication as the grand opening ceremony began.

“Good morning everyone” Peggy said. “Howard and I would like to thank everyone for being here today as we open our first ever S.H.I.E.L.D. Academy. Here recruits will learn everything that will help them be the best agents in their fields. I would like to extend our deepest gratitude to Howard Stark for funding the Academy which will hopefully be training recruits for years to come.”

Howard handed Peggy the giant scissors.

“And now it gives me great pleasure to” Peggy said.

Before Peggy could finish, screams rang out through the crowd as a group of Chronicoms made their way to the stage. Peggy pulled her gun out of her purse and Howard stepped behind her.

“Daisy” Mack said.

“I see them” Daisy said. “Should I?”

“Protect Carter at all costs” Mack said.

Daisy was about to reach Peggy when a motorcycle came rushing in front of her.

“Guys, we have an issue” Daisy said.

The Zephyr team looked around them.

“Agent Sousa must have snuck out while we were keeping an eye on the surveillance” Jemma said.

“Damage control, now” Mack said. “All ground agents make their way to Carter now.”

Mack, Daisy, Melinda and YoYo made their way to the stage to see Peggy and Howard looking at the motorcyclist with a helmet covering his face. Mack looked at Daniel and shook his head and then turned to Peggy and Howard.

“Agent Carter. Mr. Stark, please come with us” Mack said. “You’re in danger out here in the open.”

Peggy was clearly hesitant.

“You can trust us” Daisy said.

The four agents circled Howard and Peggy and brought them onto the Zephyr.

Once they were on the Zephyr, Howard was immediately impressed with the technology. Peggy noticed Coulson and Jemma standing there with Deke.

“You all again?” Peggy said.

“You know these people?” Howard asked.

“It’s a long story” Peggy said.

“Nice to see you again Agent Carter” Jemma said. “I’m sorry it’s under these circumstances.”

“I can only assume this has to do with those, what were they called again?” Peggy said.

“Chronicoms” Jemma said. “And yes. They wanted to take you out and the Academy as well.”

“And this is the rest of your team?” Peggy asked.

“Yes” Coulson said. “This is Daisy, Melinda, Elena and our director, Mack.”

“It’s nice to meet all of you” Peggy said.

“I’m confused” Howard said. “Who are these people? Where are we? And what the heck is Chronicoms?”

Everyone looked at Mack, who nodded.

“This is classified” Peggy warned.

“I can keep secrets, Peg” Howard said.

Mack explained everything to Howard.

“And that man on the motorcycle?” Peggy asked. “Was he part of your team too?”

“You can say that” Melinda said.

The Zephyr door opened and Sousa boarded, helmet in hand.

“Daniel” Peggy said, shocked.

Peggy held the corner of the computer desk to steady herself.

“Peggy” Daniel said.

“You died” Peggy said.

“It’s a long story” Daniel said.

“Let’s give them some privacy” Daisy said.

Everyone left Peggy and Daniel alone.

Peggy walked up to Daniel and put her hands on his arms.

“I can’t believe it” Peggy said, tears in her eyes. “When I got the call that night that you had been shot, I felt like I couldn’t breathe.”

“I’m sorry” Daniel said. “I didn’t even know what was happening until it was all over. I wish that I had known so I could let you know what was happening.”

“I am so relieved to know that you’re safe and alive” Peggy said. “I know things didn’t work out between us, but I did love you. In many ways I still do.”

“How have you been?” Daniel asked.

“Good” Peggy said. “Steve and I have two beautiful children. A boy and a girl. James and Angela. They’re growing up so fast.”

Daniel smiled.

“I’m sorry” Peggy said.

“Why?” Daniel asked. “I want to hear about it. I want you to be happy. That’s all I’ve ever wanted for you. You deserve it.”

“So do you” Peggy said. “I know it has to be pretty difficult to find happiness while travelling through time, but if the opportunity presents itself, don’t run from it.”

“I won’t” Daniel said.

Peggy and Daniel hugged.

A few minutes later, Peggy and Daniel walked over to the team.

“Agent Carter. Mr. Stark. It’s time to let you go” Jemma said.

“Okay” Peggy said. “Thank you again for saving us.”

“Of course” Jemma said.

Peggy looked at Daniel.

“Take care, Peggy” Daniel said.

“You too” Peggy said.

Peggy kissed Daniel’s cheek.

“Maybe we’ll see each other again” Peggy said.

“Maybe” Daniel said.

Daniel shook Howard’s hand. The Zephyr door opened and Peggy and Howard walked off. Daniel walked away as the door closed and Daisy followed him.

“Daniel” Daisy said, sitting next to him. “I am so sorry.”

“I know I shouldn’t have rushed out there and I probably shouldn’t have come back on board until she was gone” Daniel said.

“But, you couldn’t” Daisy said. “I get it. You saw the woman you love in danger and you had to do something. You’re not going to get a lecture from me.”

“She told me she wanted me to move on” Daniel said. “How do I do that?”

“It’ll happen when it’s supposed to” Daisy said. “But, at least you know that it’s what she wants for you so when the opportunity does present itself, you don’t have to feel guilty.”

“We’re going to be jumping again” Jemma yelled.

“Come on” Daisy said, helping Daniel off the ground.

Daniel and Daisy headed to the seats.


End file.
